Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for speedy deletion. Apparently this page exists. Since I now have found this page, I am currently editing and/or deleting some images that are indeed pointless. If you see anymore things you think should be speedy deleted, add it to this category. Manga Maniac 21:01, April 30, 2010 (UTC) What could possibly be pointless here? This is a wiki. It's supposed to have every single detail on this page. And with Hiccup we've done a great job. I'm still working on Astrid's page and the rest of the gang need a lot of work too. There is nothing pointless on this page. The need for deletion is stupid. Every page on the wiki should look like this if it could. Every detail matters. Thenightfurybaby (talk) 00:55, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Never mind. I see what you mean. Thenightfurybaby (talk) 01:01, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Is the Hiccup page coming back or what? What do you mean is he coming back?--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 22:50, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Hi, why are some important pages like Hiccup and Snotlout candidates for speedy deletion for "unknown" reasons? I'm new to this wiki but that's pretty odd Darkajax (talk) 03:49, August 12, 2016 (UTC) The reason those pages are marked for speedy deletion is that they are no longer needed, as the info for franchise and books is on two separate pages, now connected by the tabber template, which makes it possible to go back and forth between the book and franchise pages for the characters who have those pages, and thus eliminating the need of those pages that are marked for speedy deletion. P&F fan92 (talk) 13:47, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Luna shouldn't be deleted I know that the caracter is fictional, but she still might make an appearance, and the page shouldn't be deleted. Also, the page will be upgraded within 12 hours, this is just an early scetch. Luna is beautiful, and you can find stories about her online. If you need help searching, try writing Nightshade Night Fury. But the point is that she is a beautiful Dragon, Toothless' only mate and real love, and the page should stand there as an info page for those who want to know, like me, if Toothless will ever find a mate. Vanja Vukelic (talk) 20:38, August 1, 2016 (UTC)Vanja VukelicVanja Vukelic (talk) 20:38, August 1, 2016 (UTC) LUNA IS NOT CANON! There is ABSOLUTLEY NO EVIDENCE of this! These are all characters people have MADE UP with nothing to do with the movies. The only Luna in HTTYD is in the books, and she is a large dragon, with no Night Fury connections! Thus this page should not exist! NightFuryLover31 (talk) 20:46, August 1, 2016 (UTC) As far as we're concerned, she doesn't exist and never will. Unless you can provide a reliable source that she exists at all as canon, I'm deleting the page. Do not make it again unless you provide the source and we can confirm it.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 20:58, August 1, 2016 (UTC)